Forget Us Not
by JuneIsAMonth18
Summary: Kendall dies from a hit-&-run, but comes back to life when he hears Jo crying his name. He's alive, but...he's in a coma. When wakes up four weeks later, he can't remember anything, except his name. He can't remember his family, friends, or the fact that he has a wife, Jo, who is 2 months pregnant. Can the gang help him regain his memories or will they be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A Big Time Rush Story...**

Characters:

Kendall Knight,

Jo Taylor-Knight,

James Diamond,

Carlos Garcia,

Logan Mitchell,

Katie Knight,

Jennifer Knight "Mama Knight",

Gustavo Rocque,

Kelly Wainwright,

Camille Roberts,

Future Knight baby(s).

Genre: Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Romance.

Full Description:

Kendall dies from a hit-&-run, but comes back to life when he hears Jo hysterically crying his name. He's alive, but...he's in a coma. When wakes up four weeks later, he can't remember anything, except his name. He can't remember his family, friends, or the fact that he has a wife (Jo) who is 2 month pregnant. Can the gang help him regain his memories or will they be lost forever?

* * *

Hey guys! I know that I have other stories in progress right now. But I got the idea for this fic and wanted to post it to see if it you guys would like it. So if it is any good, tell me! And maybe i'll continue it if you guys want?

Okay enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Collide

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.-

Jo and I walk hand-in-hand down the stone path of Palm Woods Park. With James, and Carlos

chatting behind us, about girls, summer trip ideas and the band. Logan didn't come with us

because he has a special date with Camille.

Jo stops walking and lets go of my hand. She opens her purse and takes out a small floral

handkerchief. She folds the fabric and takes off her sun hat, then dabs at the beads of sweat that

has accumulated on her forehead. She puts her hat back on, puts the handkerchief back in her

purse then pulls out a water bottle. She takes a gulp and sighs with relief, then rubs her small 2

month pregnant bump. I smile at the sight then kiss her cheek and she giggles quietly.

I look around and spot an Italian-ice stand across the street. Feeling a little sweat drip down my

face, I wipe it way and decide that i'd buy one for each of us. Since it's a hot summer day and all,

a cold treat would be pretty good right about now. I turn around to face them.

"You guys want Italian-ice? My treat." I ask.

"Yeah!" Jo and the guys say gleefully.

I laugh, "Okay what flavors do you want?" I ask them smiling.

"Blueberry!" James and Carlos yell in unison.

"Cherry!" Jo says laughing.

"Haha. Ok wait for me at the bench. I'll be right back!" I say.

I walk away from my wife and two best friends, heading towards the wide street that

leads to the sidewalk where the italian-ice stand is.

I walk down the street when I hear loud screeching of tires and then Jo, James, Carlos and Logan

scream my name. I turn to see a rainbow colored cargo minivan as it crushes into me. I didn't

even have time to scream, my breath is knocked out of me. I'm slammed onto the ground under

the car as it runs over me, and breaks my arm in the process.

I hear rapid footsteps coming closer to me as I lay on the ground on my side in a pool of my

own blood. I'm laying motionless in pain. The last thing i hear before closing my eyes and falling

into the darkness of unconsciousness, is their panicked and terrified screams.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Breaking the News

* * *

No One'S P.O.V.-

James, Carlos and Jo run towards Kendall bloody body. Jo quickly snaps a picture of the drivers' back

licence plate as it races down the street. James picks up his limp body carefully. We run down the

corner to the Palm Woods Hospital.

When they get inside James runs to the first doctor he sees and says "Help us, He's been hit by a

truck!"

"Please hurry!" Jo yells. The doctor calls a couple of nurses and they instantly get Kendall on an empty

gurney and disappears into the E.R. wing. They all slump into chairs in the waiting room. Jo buries her

face in her hands and cries quietly while Carlos wraps her into a comforting hug, then

whispers 'it's ok. Kendall will be fine, no need to cry.'

"Who's going to call Mama K?" James asks.

"I will." Carlos replies.

* * *

- At a restaurant -

Logan & Camille's P.O.V.-

"Breaking News! We've spotted James Diamond carrying a battered Kendall Knight, who

looks like he's been in an accident. They have arrived to Palm Woods Community Hospital just now.

What's happened to our beloved superstar? Stay tuned while we find out." The footage shows a

bloody Kendall in James's arms, being rushed inside the hospital.

"Oh God, no." Logan says.

"We haven't even ordered anything yet, it's fine. Let's go Logan!" Camille says and they both rush out

of the restaurant and head to the hospital.

* * *

- 2J -

Jennifer's P.O.V.-

I just finished washing the dishes when my phone suddenly rings. I quickly dry my hands and answer

it.

"Hi Mama K."

"Hi Carlos. What's wrong?"

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"Kendall's been in an accident and we need you to come to the hospital."

"Oh my God, Katie and I will be there. Bye!" I say and hang up then yell out to my daughter. "Katie get your shoes on we're going to the hospital!"

* * *

- The Hospital -

Logan, Camille, Katie and Jenn barge through the front hospital doors and walk up to where Carlos,

James and Jo are seated.

"Any news on Kendall yet?" Jennifer asks.

"No." they say with a frown.

Just then the light above the ER sign blinks off and the group surges to their feet as a doctor came out

to meet them.

"I'm Doctor Peck," the old man says. He adjusts his glasses nervously. Every one of them waited with

bated breath as the man continues to talk.

"Is Kendall okay?" Jennifer asks, feeling panic build up at the look of sorrow Doctor Peck wore on his

face.

"Please, it's best if you sit before I say anything," The doctor tells them and they

position themselves in their previous spots he then sighs deeply. "I'm so sorry. We tried everything we

could. The force of the impact on his brain was too much for him, and the amount of blood lost.. His

heart just stopped beating."

A stunned silence greets his statement and the doctor looks around uneasily at the group.

James turns away, leans an arm against the wall and rests his forehead against it, tears silently fall

down his face. Katie and Jennifer begin to sob in each others arms. Carlos simply buries his face in his

hands, fingers tightening in his hair until his tanned knuckles were white, and tries not to cry, not now.

Camille looks down at her lap, hands clasped together as Logan curls an arm around her shoulders,

and frowns hard at the far wall. Both fight back tears that threaten to spill over.

But out of the whole group, Jo's features are blank.

It was Jo who spoke first, she gets out of her chair and takes a wavering step forward. "No. That-That's

not possible," She insists, and the desperation in her eyes had even the doctor looking away.

"Kendall's he - he's strong. He wouldn't just-"

The pregnant woman stops, mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out. She finally swallows the

lump in her throat and looks around, taking in the now tear-stained faces the others hold..

"I'm sorry," The surgeon repeats sympathetically, and that was the last straw.

Jo then runs straight out of the waiting room, into ER room where Kendall's body is, and ignores the

voices calling after her.

* * *

...

Jo slowly walks up to the bed where Kendall lay. There he is, looking as if he were sleeping, but is really

dead. His whole body is deadly pale, there were cuts and bruises all across his body, his arm looks

broken, and his long dirty-blonde hair soaked with blood. She slowly falls down onto her knees and

beings to sob.

"Kendall wake up. Please wake up. Our baby needs you, I need you! Please, I LOVE YOU!" Jo says

between hysterical sobs.

Right at that moment, the rest of the group walks into the doorway and their hearts break at the sight

of Jo.

**And then there was heart beat.**

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Did you like it? Please review if you did!**_

* * *

**Due to the fact that I just started school, updates with be either Friday after school or if i couldn't update then, i'll update on the weekend.**

'Till next time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Second Chance

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V.-

I open my eyes expecting to see the warm blue summer sky, but instead am greeted by a pure white

sky. I then realize that I'm no longer on the road. I'm lying on my back on one side of a bridge, that

ends where a bright golden curtain of light shines down from the blank sky. I get up and take a few

steps on the bridge, then I see a man, who is dressed in an all white cloak, blocking my way.

"What is this place? How did I get here?" I ask him confused, "Who are you?"

He looks up at me and says slowly, "I am one of Gods angel, Daniel. We're at the bridge between the

land of the living and heaven. Kendall...you died."

I look at him with disbelief, "I-I died?"

"Yes." he replies plainly. "Come now, it's time for us to go. You don't want God to have to wait for us do

you?"

"Wait, go where?" I ask taken aback.

"To heaven of course." he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I say and start to follow Daniel, when I hear the sound of loud crying come from bellow the

bridge. I stop, go to the edge, look bellow and watch the sight displayed on the water of the small

pond play before me.

"Kendall wake up. Please wake up. Our baby needs you, I need you! Please, I LOVE YOU!" Jo says

between hysterical sobs.

_Jo! _

I look back at Daniel and give him a sad look, "I need to go back."

"Yes, it is not your time yet." he says with a faraway look. "Jump into the pond and you will be back on

earth. But coming back from the dead comes with a price I'm afraid."

"What kind of price?" I ask.

"Something of importance will be taken away from you. What is being taken away is entirely up to God

to decide. Wether it is ever given back is also for him to decide." Daniel says with a hint of sympathy.

"As long as I'm with my family, I'm fine." I say and climb onto the ledge of the bridge and jump into the

pond.

* * *

Arggh i know its bad. The ending was kinda sucky too, Im soooo sorry! I just had to post a chapter, next chapters will be better. I hope.

**I'm kinda having some writters block so if anybody has some ideas, DO NOT be afraid to share! I give credit to those who help. I need all the help i can get. Please help. D:**

**oh and i put up a poll on what the baby(s) should be, go vote! lol**

* * *

**Yesterday was Logan Henderson's Bday! Love that guy xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Awaken The Comatose

* * *

Jo's POV-

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim as the still connected heart monitor starts to beep rhythmically.

_This can't be happening! Is __Kendall really alive?! _

I look at Doctor Peck,who bears an equally shocked look on his face.

He goes up beside Kendall and opens his right eyelid then snaps his fingers in front of the eye.

"He's alive, but... he's in a coma." he says.

* * *

4 weeks later...

I open my eyes slowly then look around the room, observing my surroundings curiously. A nurse is coming down the

hall near the room.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

She suddenly comes to a halt to stare at me in shock.

"Oh my God. Doctor, doctor!" she says in disbelief, as she runs back the way she came.

_Okay... Weird._

Jo's POV-

The guys, Katie and Kendall's mom and I enter the hospital doors to pay Kendall a visit, like we do daily. We walk

down the left hall to the coma wing.

"Can you believe it? He just woke up! After so long, I didn't think he'd wake up this soon." I hear someone say, I

turn my head and give them a hopeful look.

"Maybe that's Kendall!" I say to them and we quicken our pace.

* * *

Kendall's POV-

Moments later a whole team of doctors rush into my room. They surround me and bumbard me with questions. Like

how I'm feeling, do i know who i am, etcetera. _Ugh I hate hospitals. _

Then a group a people barge into the room, and all heads turn in the groups direction.

A pregnant blonde woman pushes through the crowd of doctors, runs up to me and grabs my face.

"Kendall! I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you so much!" she exclaims.

She takes me by surprise next when she pulls me in for a passionate kiss, but i just sit there not kissing her back.

_Who is this girl and WHY IS SHE KISSING ME?!_

"Um who are you? And how do you know my name?" I ask as I inch away from her and give her a confused look.

* * *

**OMG! I am SOOO sorry for making you guys wait two months to read the next chapter! i had PSAT's to study for and i had a lot of school work (11th grade is kicking my tushie DX), plus i had major writers block for this story and ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES! (STILL KINDA DO) D: i'm so sorry about the shortness, still have a bit of writers block. :(**

**Bye!**

**-June**


End file.
